<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Breathing by mysticalmood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546349">Keep Breathing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmood/pseuds/mysticalmood'>mysticalmood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Sirius Black, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Hurt Remus Lupin, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Moony - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Remus Lupin, Prongs - Freeform, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, The Marauders - Freeform, don't come at me this is my first fic, no beta we die like men, remus has a panic attack, tiny marauder boys, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmood/pseuds/mysticalmood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smol Remus has a panic attack and Sirius helps him through it</p><p>TW: PANIC ATTACKS, ANXIETY</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep Breathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus couldn't figure out what caused it. <br/>	At first, he was lying in bed, eyes staring at the ceiling and cloudy with thoughts. Sirius slept at his side. The Gryffindor dorms were quiet, save for the neverending cacophony of snores emanating from James' and Peter's beds. Absentmindedly, Remus laced his fingers with Sirius' under the red duvet. The dark haired boy made a soft, content sound in his sleep.<br/>	Remus' eyes slowly glossed over. A strange look came about him--- confusion, slowly edging into full-on fear as his breathing got heavier. Heavier and heavier. He gasped for air, there was so little, and too much at the same time. Invisible hands began pressing on his chest. He could feel his lungs collapsing under the weight. He was going to die now, surely. His airway was closing up. He sat up, maybe that would help, but it didn't.<br/>	God, he couldn't breathe. <br/>	A hand squeezed his. His breath stuttered with his heart. His throat burned, it burned so badly without air. There was so much sweat, forming a thin sheen over his body. He was having a heart attack, yes, that's what it was. <br/>	Somebody said something, but it sounded muffled, like Remus was drowning and the voice was above water. And he was drowning, and drowning, and drowning, and why was his shirt so tight and it was so hot and where was the air and why couldn't he just fucking breathe-<br/>	There was somebody gripping his arm. Through the haze of sheer panic, Remus could hear a voice, louder now. <br/>	"Remus."<br/>	Was he sitting? It felt like he was falling, falling, falling, from an impossible height. <br/>	"C'mon love, breathe."<br/>	Remus wanted to breathe. If only his lungs were functioning, he would tell the person that he couldn't.<br/>	"Respire avec moi, okay? Can you breathe with me?"<br/>	Remus didn't know if he nodded. He tried to. <br/>	"In and out, yeah?"<br/>	He could both hear and feel the person breathing beside him. He attempted to copy them, but his breathing was sped up and messy. A tear rolled down his cheek. It was hot; everything was far too hot. <br/>	"You're okay darling, keep breathing."<br/>	He sure as hell wasn't okay, not in any circumstance, but this voice made him believe it was so. <br/>	The breathing carried on, and at some point Remus was able to match it exactly, his body finally returning to somewhat normal. His hands tingled with the loss of oxygen, and the room slightly swayed before him as a result of dizziness. <br/>	Sirius held on to Remus as he leaned into the other boy. Waves of fatigue washed over him. <br/>	"Fuck," Remus muttered under his breath. He let his head fall onto Sirius' shoulder.<br/>	"You're okay?" Sirius reached for Remus' hand. <br/>	"Jesus. Yeah. Sorry for waking you up."<br/>	"I'm fine s'long as you are."<br/>	The two laid down beside each other, Remus turning his head and pressing his face into the crook of Sirius' shoulder. They fell asleep there, beside each other, Sirius carding his fingers through Remus' damp hair and Remus himself snoring lightly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>